Sailor Moon: Season Anti!
by PrincessesBobandSpecialK
Summary: Time has passed since the Starlights have left. Two new senshi appear, cousins, and messiah's of the universe. But these girls are not quite so innocent. With them comes madness and problems. And with them comes a team of equally insane senshi
1. Episode 1

**Story**: The adventures of the Anti's!

**Summary**: Two new Sailors have been found. But these aren't normal Sailors, there completely different! Will the gang be able to deal with these trouble makers? Or will they die from the insanity of this fic

**Author:** PrincessesBobandSpecialK

**Chapter: **Chapter 1, The Anti Sailor's epic first day!

**Authors Note: We updated and changed things around a bit, plus we added an scene with the enemy, any way we hope you review and stuff.**

* * *

Once upon a time, on a far far away planet, a thousand years ago there was a planet. This planet was rules by a Queen, her daughter, and her niece. Anyway the planet and the people were obsessed with hating obsessions such as Elmo or Barbie. Also they like weird improper names. Anyway the princess's were destined to rule the two halve sof the universe. On the Princess Amelia's, the daughter of the Queen, birthday, Queen Beryl struck the planet and killed them all off. When the legendary Moon Kingdom was attacked, Queen Serenity II reborn every one who was attacked by Beryl, including the girls, and this is where the story begins.

**In Tokyo, Japan**

In two different bedrooms of the same house, two girls woke up. One of them was short with red hair, and the other was tall and blond. These two girls were cousins that where starting at a new school in a new country. They had just moved to Tokyo, from Canada, with their insanely rich grandmother. The school they were attending was none other then Jubbian High. Anyway the red head was the first out of bed and dressed. As she entered the kitchen she smiled happily that she remembered to plug in the toaster the night before. As she placed toast in the toaster, she glanced at the clock. She noticed that there was an hour till school. "Rainbow, get down here, we need to get to school" she called up the stairs to her grandmother. Her grandmother was a self made millionaire, who was obsessed with online bingo.

Both Bob, the girl (Also known as Amelia) and her cousin Amethyst hated obsessions more then anything. Anyway her grandmother had been up all night getting drunk and throwing acorns at the neighbor's windows, and of course playing bingo. "DRIVE YOUR SELF TO SCHOOL, THE KEYS ARE ON THE TABLE, NOW STOP BOTHERING ME, I'M PLAYING BINGO" shouted her grandmother back. Just then her cousin came downstairs. "Sup Special K" she said. The girl known as Special K, also known as Amethyst Clark growled and sat her self at the kitchen table. "Damn hair dryer" she said. "Guess what, we get to drive to school today" said Bob. Special K groaned. She knew that Bob would most likely hit somebody on the way there; on top of that she didn't have a driver's license. "Well we better leave it's a thirty minute drive there" said Special K. Bob grabbed the keys and her jacket, and headed outside to the car. Both girls forgot completely about Bob's toast, and more importantly that the toaster was set on high.

Anyway the trip took forty minutes, and as predicted when they arrived, Bob ran some one over. Instead of helping Bob went inside to get their schedules. Special K followed, but not before making sure the person was alive. The girls soon realized that they had the same Home room teacher. Ms. Haruna. The girls found the classroom easily. Ms. Haruna greeted them warmly and pulled them to the front of the class. "Class, we have two new students, Amethyst and Amelia Clark" she said. A girl with red hair in the back raised her hand. "Are you Americans?" she asked when the teacher called on her. Bob exploded instantly. "NO WE ARE NOT AMERICANS, WE'RE CANADIANS, TELL THE DIFFERENCE" she screamed. "Also our names are Bob and Special K" she said growling.

The teacher instantly stepped in. "There is no need to yell" she said calmly. Before she could say anything else, or Bob could punch her and steal her wallet, a blonde girl with buns on her head burst in to the class room. "Ah, I'm sorry Miss Haruna" she said bowing. "USAGI, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING LATE, INTO THE HALL WAY" she screeched. When Usagi was gone she turned back to the girls. "There are two free desks, one next to Makoto, the one with the brown hair, and Ami, the one with blue hair" she said. Bob and Special K, sent each other looks, they both were thinking the same thing. Usagi was Sailor Moon. Like it was so obvious anyway. They went to their seats, Bob next to Makoto, and Special K, next to Amy. Both girls knew that their seat neighbors where Senshi as well. The first half of the day went by relatively slow, seeing as they had math and science, but eventually it was lunch.

The cousins found them selves a seat in the back of the cafeteria and began discussing their new classmates. "THEY ARE SO THE SAILOR SCOUTS" whispered Bob loudly. Special K agreed. "They look so much like them…minus the costumes" she replied. Just then Bob, looking over Special K's shoulder, noticed Usagi coming towards them, with Ami, Makoto, a blonde and a raven haired girl, that neither knew, but both recognized them as Venus and Mars. Usagi stopped in front of their table and smiled. "Hello, I'm Usagi-Chan, and these are my friends Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako" she said pointing to each of them. "Sup we're Special K and Bob" said Bob. Rei instantly interrupted. "What is with you names" she demanded, crossing her arms. "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THE NAMES BOB AND SPECIAL K" screamed Bob. Rei stepped back in haste. Special K ignored her cousin's rants and got up. She walked up to Usagi and leaned in." Hi…Sailor Moon" she said.

The cousins several moments later, found them self muffled and dragged into an un-used classroom. "OMG THEIR GOING TO R-"Bob's rant was cut short by Makoto. "WE'RE NOT GOING TO R$^ you!" she snapped. Bob was instantly relieved. "Okay so what do you want" she asked. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE" asked Rei. "Duh, you look exactly like them" spoke up Special K. Every one sweat dropped. "It's not that obvious" spoke up Ami. "Yes it is, no mask, same face, same hairstyles, same voices, exactly the same... excluding the costumes" said Bob. They senshi glanced at each other then formed a group huddle. While they did that, Bob stole money from Rei's wallet, which she left on a desk, and Special K snatched Usagi's manga.

Eventually they were finished talking. "You can leave for now, but don't tell any one" said Rei in a dangerous voice. The girls shrugged and walked off, wondering how long it would take for them to notice the missing money and manga. The day went by fast, mostly because the girls slept and read during their classes, but it was finally the end of the day. Both girls were ready to go home and watch their grandmother run around drunk and play on the internet. But as they walked out side, two girls approached. One of them a boy-cut hairstyle and was blonde. The other was an aqua haired woman, who appeared to be holding a mirror. The blonde stopped in front of them. "Are you… Special K and Bob" she asked, wondering how they got such stupid names. "Yes, Yes we are... aren't you Neptune and Uranus" replied Bob looking them up and down. The duo glanced at each other and grabbed them. "HEY, THIS IS A NEW SHIRT" screamed Special K. "You're coming with us" said Uranus. "What about our car" asked Bob, pointing to it.

Eventually the girls decided that Neptune would drive with the girls, since they loved their car so much. After ten minutes of driving they appeared in front of a shrine. Bob thought that the place was weird, and began touching everything, which pissed the girl, Uranus, now named Haruka off. "STOP TOUCHING THINGS!!" she snapped. Bob rolled her eyes and entered the shrine, which they were going into. Inside was Usagi and the girls, plus a green hair woman, a girl with purple black hair, and a snooty dude that the girls instantly hated. The people all formed a group around them. "How do you plead" spoke Ami. "I plead that you're the worst super heroes ever, since its so obvious who you are" said Special K. "Why the hell are we here any way" said Bob, bored as hell. "Because we must know how you know who we are" snapped the guy named Moma something.

The girls decided that a) that they would suddenly call Momo whatever by his American dubbed name, Darien and that b) he was annoying and need to die off from the plot. The girls decided it was best not to reply, especially with out a lawyer at hand, and sat down in the middle of the circle. "We refuse to talk without a lawyer at hand" said Special K. "ANSWER US" shouted Darien, who was losing his patience. "No we already answered, we want to go home, and we find you fat and ugly" said Bob. Darien snapped and raised his hand to slap Bob, but before he could, Luna entered, with an angry woman with her. "Stop" snapped the woman. The lady had short white hair and blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of small black pumps, blue jeans, and a sweater. "Do not hurt my ladies, unless you want to die" she said dangerously. Bob and Special K recognized her as a younger version of their Grandmother.

Darien turned to the woman and sneered. "Who do you thing you are" he said. The grandmother, AKA Rainbow smirked. "I am The Lady of Sprite and Sugar, I am Bob and Special K's fake Grandmother, and their messenger and protector" she stated. Every one was staring at her like she had grown a second head. "Sprite and Sugar?" asked Rei. "Yes, I was dubbed that because I can make sprite and any thing sugary kill and do amazing things" she said. "Anyway let me tell you a story, it's mandatory, anyway, along time ago, during your past lives, Princess Serenity, had some cousins. One of the cousins was Serenity's third cousin and the other was her forth. Anyway these girls were princesses of a planet that shall stay unnamed. The planet and its people were obsessed with hating obsessions, on the 3rd cousin's birthday, Queen Beryline (Beryl) attacked. The girls died. When Queen Serenity sent the moon kingdom to be reborn, she sent the girls as well, because she knew an enemy in the way future would threaten the future, also they were family"

Rainbow looked at them all surveying their faces. "Those two girls were bounded to rule the two haves of the universe, those girls are Bob and Special K" she said. Darien exploded. "You mean my future wife is related to these idiots and they are destined to rule the universe?!!?" he screamed. Rainbow threw him across the room with a single thought. Bob and Special K did not care, and were currently planning on how to ruin lives. "Do not insult them, they are your superiors, they own you" said the woman. She then turned to the girls. "You must become senshi, special senshi, for now you have no name, later you can come up with one" she said, pulling two crystals out of her pocket. "These crystals are your power, use them to transform" she said. Before the girls could do anything, a huge monster bust thought the shrine. "WHAT THE FU-" said Bob, being cut off by Special K, who did not approve of her language.

The monster smiled evilly. "I am….. A NEW MOON LOVER" he shouted. Special K got mad and angry. "I HATE TWILIGHT" she said. Rainbow turned to the and threw them the crystals. "Transform" she screamed. Both girls nodded and shouted out the words that came to them. "Anti-Twilight…. Anti-Facebook MAKE-UP" they screamed. The girls were covered in a purple light. At the end of the transformation the girls where amazed at their costumes. Special K had a light purple skirt, while her shoes were light pink pumps. Her bow was a violet color, with a small blue flower crystal stuck in the middle. Her hair was in a single bun trailing down her back. Her face was covered with a golden glittery mask.

Bob's was slightly different. Her boots went up to her knee's and were silver. Her skirt was silvery blue. The bow and crystal were a light sugary pink. Her hair was in four buns trailing down. Her mask matched her boots. As the girls exclaimed over their costumes another monster appeared, this one was big and green, and had the words: FACEBOOK inscribed in its face. The monsters smiled evilly and began to advance. Darien rolled his eyes. "Let me show you girls, how real super heroes work" he said. As he walked away, Special K tripped him. The other senshi began to attack. The New Moon monster laughed and threw them into a wall, making Venus and Mars lose consciousness. Darien snarled and took out a rose, but before he could launch it, the facebook monster bgan choking him. Rainbow turned to the girls. "ATTACK, ONLY YOU CAN KILL THEM" she screamed. The girls complied but were thrown into the wall were the senshi were. Bob screamed out in pain. Special K was hurt too, but managed to get up. She felt a sensation bubble in her stomach and instantly knew the words to scream out. "Twilight Burning MEDIATION" she screamed. Her crystal glowed and turned into a staff. A light was sent at the twilight loving monster. He screamed as his face began to burn. "My beautiful face" he shouted as his burned. Special K turned to Bob who had just gotten on her feet. "Your turn Bob" she shouted. Bob gave a hazy nod and shouted out the words that came to mind.

Her crystal glowed an a staff that looked like Special K's except silver entered her hands. "Facebook Disabler EXPLOSION" she screamed. The other monster was thrown back and killed instantly. The girls high fived and did a victory dance. "You got lucky" snapped Darien. Bob smirked and pushed him. Conviently, the wall behind them had been destroyed and there was a cliff there. Those of you who have a mind you probably know what happened. Special K and Bob laughed as they watched Darien dangle from a rock. Usagi approached them. She gave a smile, which the girls knew was real. "Welcome to the team" she said. The girls glanced at each other, their protector and their crystals. Those who could read minds, knew that the girls were going to have fun with their powers. Rainbow gapped knowing what was going to happen. As the senshi helped up Darien, the girls left the shrine, not knowing that they were being watched.

**In a far away place, that now one knows about.... The McDonalds basment on 3rd Drive... down the street from wher ethe girls live...**

Two girls paced back and forth in what appeared to be a thrown room. One had brown hair and looked like she got ran over by a car ecently. Her face was covered in pimples and black heads. The other girl had black hair and looked like she was that girl from _The Ring_. Anyway as the girls paced back and forth they thought of only one thing. They were doomed. Before the girls could pace any more, the door to the throne room burst open, and instepped a blonde. The blonde growled at the sight of the girls. "You plan failed" she said snapping. Both girls got on their feet and began kissing her feet. "We're so sorry, some lame-o sneshi appeared and tried to kill the servants, but then two new senshi, that Beryl never mentioned, with awesome looking costumes, appeared and killed them" said the brunette. "What does she mean, Faciabo" she asked to the black haired girl. "Some girls appeared, they have no names so far, but there attacks are related to Twilight and Facebook, I think they are... ANTI-TWILIGHT AND FACEBOOKERS" she stated. The blonde exploded paced back and forth. "Well I guess we have to get rid of our new friends" she said laughing. The blonde then began to relay the plan she had created. A plan so evil, so boring, and so annoying, that would irk the girls off to no end.


	2. Episode 2

**Story**: Sailor Moon: Season Anti

**Summary**: Two new Sailors have been found. But these aren't normal Sailors, there completely different! Will the gang be able to deal with these trouble makers? Or will they die from the insanity of this fic

**Author:** PrincessesBobandSpecialK

**Chapter: **Chapter 2, Trip to Princess Peach Land!

**Authors Note: Okay if any one knows a Beta reader that we could use, could you tell us?  
**

* * *

Same night...

Bob stared out her bedroom window. The day had been hectic, seeing as they were now senshi, princesses and related to.. Sailor Moo! I mean Moon! Anyway as Bob stare out the window, the clouds went away to reveal the beautiful moon, which was glowing in the night. Bob couldn't help but start to sing

I've waited all of my life..  
For the day when power appears  
AND  
Like a story in the olden days,  
it will come with a diamond encrusted crown

And now I can feel my destiny  
And will it come with servants?  
My heart beats fast, has the day come?

Oh dreary night, is this the day I dreamed of?  
Oh starry night  
I hope I don't get annoying future child

Every-night, I think of it  
Here in my small room,  
Hoping it won't come with a annoying prince

And I sit im-patiently, waiting for a sign  
And I hope that job comes with bows  
I can here it now, has it come?

Oh dreary night, is this the day I dreamed of?  
Oh starry night  
I hope I don't get any mobs at my door

Oh starry night  
Is he the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
How will I know?  
Will I go crazy?  
Is this my destiny?

Bob let out another sigh, and turned to go back inside. She had along day ahead of her tomorrow, Rainbow had grounded the girls, because the toast that Bob had forgotten about had burnt part of the house, and the girls were going to have to scrub the walls.  
The next day found the girls scrubbing the walls, while also thinking up names for their alter egos. "It should be based on our attacks and transformations" said Special K, scrubbing at a black spot. "Well our attacks revolve around hating twilight and Facebook" said Bob. "So.. Sailor Anti- Twilight and Anti-Facebook" she suggested. "PERFECT" exclaimed the blonde. All of a sudden, the girls stopped what they were doing. A commercial had came on the TV, which had also just randomly turned on. "IT IS THE NEW FABULOUS PRINCESS PEACH SUPER S ADVENTURE GAME" screamed the announcer as images of Peach flashed.

The girls glanced at each other and began to laugh their heads off. One of the main things that the girls agreed on is that Peach was: Annoying, Stupid, Blonde, Defenseless, and of course a word that we can not say, but rhymes with floor. Anyway the girls spent 5 minutes on the floor laughing before they decided to go do something minutes later found them cruising down the street in the car, going to the cafe that their/un-cousin/ex-cousin/past-cousin whatever had mentioned to them.

Bob managed to find the place with our much difficulty. However she like the day before, ran some one over, while she was trying to park. "I think its the guy from yesterday" said Special K. Bob just shrugged and stepped over the body. The man grabbed her leg as she was doing so. "Hel.. me... ease" he stammered. Bob just rolled her eyes and continued on, with Special K in tow.

The inside of the cafe turned out to be an arcade as well, which made the girls happy.  
However their bubble was burst when the arcade guy asked about the dying guy in front. "He's okay" snapped Bob. The man shrugged it off, and asked for their orders. "Chocolate Sundaes, Two Sprites, and a salad" she said. "You don't eat salads" she stated. "Its not for me, its for the computer over there with Facebook open" she said pointing. Special K turned to look and there was an indeed a computer (A laptop actually) with Facebook open.

Just then the arcade dude, who's name is Andrew, handed them their order. When he wasn't looking, Bob threw the salad and the bowl at the laptop, which not surprisingly pissed the owner of it off, and broke the screen. "MY COMPUTER" screamed the woman. She then got up and began flinging stuff at everyone. And at that moment, Usagi, her friends, her annoying boyfriend, and a pinked haired kid walked in. "WTF, WHY IS SHE THROWING STUFF" yelled Rei, as the group came over to the girls. "Bob threw her salad bowl at her laptop, and it broke the screen" said Special K, poking at her sundae. A shoe at the head followed. "Lets leave, I don't want to spend time in places with crazy people" said Bob.

So the group went over to the girls house, much to Bobs dismay. What ruined her mood even more is when her new cousin decided to play that new stupid game of hers on girls Xbox. "OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING THATS MY RARE, ULTRA-HARD TO FIND, CHEAP COPY OF MORROWIND" she screamed. "Don't worry I'll take care of it" she said. She then put the game in its case and began playing the game. "You know I'm suprised that they even make games for the orginal Xbox, I thought they would stop" said Special K. "They did, hey Usagi what game did you even buy. "Princess Peach Super S Action Game" she stated.

Bob and Special K began to scream. "YOU BROUGHT PEACH INTO OUR HOUSE?!!?!" screamed Special K. "Yes?" answered Usagi, who was scared at this behavior. "UGHHH, IF YOU WEREN'T MY COUSIN I'D KILL YOU" screamed Bob. "What the hell is the matter with playing Princess Peach, it's a game" said Darien snottily. "WE HATE PEACH!!!! SHE IS SO.. SOO.. ANNOYING" shouted Bob. And as Bob said those words, the screen of the TV which was showing the start up for Princess Peach, opened a giant portal. "What the hell" yelled Bob. The portal glowed earily and wrapped around the girls. The last think that Bob remembered before losing consciousness, was Special K's screams and the sound of two children screaming. And then every thing went black.

"Ughh" mumbled Bob as she opened her eyes. "Wake up idiot" came a child like voice, which matched Rini's voice. And thats whose face Bob was greeted by. "What did you call me" she said rubbing her eyes. "You heard me idiot, your and idiot" she said sneering. Bob froze for a second and then pushed Rini over. "Respect your Elder/Future Queen/ Family member" stated Bob dusting off what appeared to be sand, off her pants.  
"Yeah well I'm the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo" she said sticking her tongue out. "Yeah we'll I'm going to rule half the universe, and your short" she said, turning to look at the vast sand hills. "Well bye" said Bob as she started walking off. "HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING IDIOT" screamed Rini. "Any where without you" she said, and ran off before the girl could catch up or follow.

An hour later Bob finally found some life, which was in a creepy looking shrine. Though it turned out not to be exactly who Bob thought it might be. "WTF, TOM NOOK FROM ANIMAL CROSSING?!!?!?" she screamed at the sight of him. "Welcome" he said rushing up to her. "THEY DIDN'T EVEN MAKE ANIMAL CROSSING FOR THE XBOX" she shouted. "Yes, but I'm not Tom Nook. I am..... a FACEBOOK USER" he screamed. Bob gasped and began backing up. However a random wall appeared, and Bob was cornered, and she could do the only think she could. She started screaming

With Special K

Special K's wake up was slightly different. She instead woke up the modest and nice, Hotaru Tomoe, who's senshi form she had once cosplayed for. "Are you okay Special K" she asked holding out her hand to help her up. "Yes just dazed, where are we?" she asked. Hotaru pointed over her head. SPecial K frowned and glanced behind her and to her horror, a sign reading: WELCOME TO PRINCESS PEACH SUPER S ACTION GAME. Special K began screaming and started backing away, and like Bob, thought Bob was doing it because she was annoyed, began running, but with Hotaru in toe.

The two found themselves outside what appeared to be a spooky looking praying place.  
What are the chances its the same one as Bob? Well lets find out. Before Special K could turn to leave, a scream came from the shrine. "Thats Bob" said Special K. She ran in to the house, but first putting Hotaru in a safe spot. Not knowing what to expect,  
inside she was greeted by... EDWARD CULLEN. She backed away from him immediately and began screaming. "You shall die, Me hater" he said, moving in for the kill. And at once Special K knew that she was going to die.. or be turned into a vampy minion.

With Bob

Bob glanced around her for anything that could help. The only thing within reach was a pipe. 'Better then nothing' she thought. She grabbed the pipe and then hit Tom Nook in the face with it. The raccoon screamed and backed up slightly. He growled and then prepared to attack again, but he didn't get far, because Bob hit him over the head with the pipe. "DIE YOU FACEBOOK LOVER" she screamed as she beat his head in. After a moment or so she realized he was dead, or unconscious, and decided it was best to leave.

With Special K

Special K glanced around her, an unlike Bob, she found nothing to defend her self with. "Well I am fu-" before she could finish that sentence Bob, appeared from a room. "OMG SPECIAL K" she screamed running towards her. Edward Cullen laughed. "Great now I can kill both of you idiots at once" he said, laughing. "NO ONE, excluding family members, IS ALLOWED TO CALL US IDIOTS" screamed Bob. "Lets Make-Up!" shouted Special K. Bob nodded and they pulled out their shiny, pointy things.

"Anti-Facebook Make-up!"  
"Anti-Twilight Make-Up!"

Both girls felt the power of what ever planet they were/are from take over them. Bob was the first one transformed. And just as Special K was finishing, Tom Nook popped out of the room, with rabies. "YOU FORGOT YOUR RAFFLE TICKET!!!" he screamed. He then pulled sharp looking tickets out of his pocket and began throwing them at the senshi. "AGHHH" screamed Special K as the razor tickets started to cut them. Bob dodged one, but she was unsuccessful, because another chopped of some of her hair.  
"HEY" screamed Bob. "Lets attack them" said Bob. "Right" came the reply. "Facebook Disabler Explosion" screamed Bob. Thankfully Bob got her target, and he was dusted into moon- I mean Facebook hater dust? "Yes!! I did it, I did it hooray!" screamed Bob. Special K adn Edward sweat dropped. However at that random moment, the dust/ashes of Tom Nook turned back into Tom Nook.

To be blunt about it, Bob and Special K were floored. "WHAT THE HELL" screamed the girls. Edward began laughing. "Do you really think you girls can defeat us? I am... Edward Cullen, vampire un-resisty, and immortal" he boosted to them. Special K rolled her eyes. "Yeah well were super heroes/princesses, and FUTIRE QUEENS OF THE UNIVERSE" screamed the girl. "Yes, well your going to die" said the vampire. "Yes you shall die... AND I'LL SELL YOUR CORPSES FOR HALF PRICE" screamed the crazed animal. "Charming Vampirarific Looks" screamed Edward. Special K found her self in a lovely dopy state. "I love you Edward" she said. "NOOOO SPECIAL K,YOU CAN'T LOVE HIM, WE HATE HIM" she sobbed. "Try all you want, your friend shall be forever a twilight fan!" Bob turned to see..

"Princess Peach?!?!?" she said, staring at the blonde that she hated so much. Peach laughed. "Yes it is I, Princess Peach" she said jumping down from the staircase she was standing on. "It's good to finally meet you" she said. "It is?" asked Bob, suspicious. "Phhh no, I've hated you-" "Facebook Disabler Explosion" screamed Bob before the girl could finish. Peach found her self in a heap against the wall. "YOU BIT-" "Facebook Disabler Explosion" screamed Bob again. "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT, YOU CAN'T DEFEAT US" said Edward. "Yes I can" said Bob. "Really? VAMPIRE VENOM BITE" screamed Edward.

Bob couldn't help but scream out as her veins began to burn with what felt like fire. "Soon you shall be.. a vampire!" he said laughing. "COOL I GET TO BE IMMORTAL" said Bob, grasping her arm. "I thought you hate vampires" said Peach. "No, just Twilight, I really the fact of being un dead" she said. "Well that failed" said Edward. And before they could utter another word, Rainbow appeared in-front of them. "BOB, USE THIS" she screamed, throwing a wand at her, and then disappearing. Bob grabbed it with ease, but it was soon knocked out of her hand by Special K. "WHAT THE HELL" she said. "You must submit to being a follower" she droned. "Hell no" said Bob.

She then grabbed the wand with her K scowled. "Twilight Burning Mediation!" screamed Special K. Bob screamed as she hit the wall. "WHAT KINDA COUSIN ARE YOU!?!?" she screeched. "The hating type" she said. Bob looked down at the wand still in her hand. "Umm... Universal Obsessively Hating Power?" said Bob unsure. The wand exploded with colors and every one in the room felt a burning sensation. Princess Peach screamed, and fled the scene before she could get hit. Edward Cullen was un-harmed, but Tom Nook was destroyed. And Special K was freed from her curse. Bob threw the wand at her. "QUICK" she said, as Special K got up from where she had fallen down. "Ugh.. Heart Burning Remedy" she said. Flames wrapped around the room and encased every thing. "We have to get out of here" said Bob. Special K nodded and the ran from the house, the cries of a burning Edward in the backround.

**"Sigil stone has been added to your bag" **

Special K glanced at Bob. "What did you say" she asked, confused. "I didn't say anything" A blue fire wrapped around them. "What the hell" said Bob. And for the second time that day Bob and Special K, lost consciousness

Sometime Later  
The girls this time awoke to the senshi, a destroyed living room, and a crying Rainbow. "Oh god your alive, I thought you died" said Rainbow crying into a handkerchief. "Ughh what happened to the room" asked Special K, sitting up. "When you came out of the freaky portal, it blew up the place" said Rei. "Phhh, well whatever" said Bob dusting on her pants. "Hey wait wheres Rini" asked Usagi looking around. And if on cue, a portal formed and threw her out, making her ass. "OWWW" she said. "Ehh your fine" said Bob.  
"YOU, YOU DITCHED ME, AND LEFT ME TO DIE" she screamed standing up. "Don't listen to her Usagi, I'm your cousin, she's your future bratty child, don't follow for his tricks" said Bob. "I AM NOT A GUY" screamed Rini, her cheeks pink from screaming.  
"Could have failed me" said Special K. "Hey I got an Idea, lets go to the mall" said Usagi. "AGREED" said Bob. "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME" muffled Rini. "No one cares" said Bob, walking off. Special K glanced at the bratty child and smiled. It would not be lng before she noticed the kick me sign on her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not own Sailor Moon – But I do own the following: Plotline, Bob, Special K, the Anti's, Rainbow, and such. Oh and Myself of course. Also I have changed the summary to appeal to more people. Please not that 25 % more crack is going to be added. But it won't be complete crack just hilarious.

**Story**: The adventures of the Anti's!

**Summary**: Time has passed since the Starlight's have left. Two new senshi appear cousins, and messiahs of the universe. But these girls are not quite so innocent. With them comes madness and problems. And with them comes a team of equally insane senshi

**Author:** PrincessesBobandSpecialK

**Chapter: **Chapter 3: The Author

It was a cold day, not surprisingly seeing as it was fall, and snow was beginning to fall. Anyway the residents of the Clark household were suffering from the loss of the warm days. Everyone was in a slump. Special K was spending more time sitting around doing nothing and Rainbow was simply sighing at the commercials of the warm tropical places such as Hawaii. Bob however was sad for different reasons. She didn't like winter but it was a reason not to go outside, it was also a reason to sit in front of a heated fireplace. The real reason why she was sad was because her car had been towed. The news had come only that morning, and Bob was in tears. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE RALPH! WHY COULDN'T HAVE BEEN THAT WHORE DOT MATRIX!" Bob screamed into the open air. Special K stepped into the room and threw a shoe at her head. "STOP YELLING" she screamed back. Special K was in an equally bad mood. "IT'S NOT OUR FAULT THAT YOU'RE PARKED IN THE MIDDLE OF A FREEWAY, AND THIRTY NINE CARS CRASHED BECAUSE OF IT, IT'S YOUR FAULT" Bob sniffed and wiped away her tears. "But I miss Ralph, we had a such time running over that guy who is only bluntly mentioned in the story and will later prove to be vital to the plot line" she replied toying with the T.V remote. "OMG YOU PLOT LINE WHORE YOU JUST GAVE AWAY APART OF THE PLOT LINE" Special K was edgy, and didn't need any more stress. Though I probably should mention that I plan on making her Edward Cullen's wife in a later episode. Special K jerked up at the sound of my voice. "I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID ABOUT BOB, YOUR THE PLOT LINE WHORE AND I'M GOING TO M-"

COMMERICAL TIME!

Some time later

So after skipping Special K trying to behead me, we skip to the girls leaving for school. Bob is over her car issues and has resorted to stealing Rainbows car, not that Rainbow knew. If she did she would tear Bob a new one which would be M rated Fan fiction and I can't post anything like that under Teen work. Anyway so as Bob ran red lights and threw corn fields towards school, Special K was mumbling off about how I cut her off and the plot line problems. I also should mention while I'm at it how I burned her manga an-"I HATE THIS &#$ing NARRATOR, WHY DID WE HAVE TO HER AS THE NARRATOR, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A FREAKIN IDIOT" Special K's screams were ignored as Bob continued to drive onward.

At that same moment the cop that had towed Bob's car and fined her for driving a car without a license and parking a car in the middle of a freeway appeared and noticed that Bob was driving. "OMG ITS THAT CRAZY TEEN" the cop but on his alarm and began chasing Bob and Special K. "OMG NOW SHE'S SENDING THE COPS AFTER US, DAMN YOU SANIACREA!" I ignored her and the cops continued to chase them. Bob began to panic and drove into another corn field that was close by which is ironic because they are on a high way. Also its weird is that they can go so fast in heavy traffic, seeing as it is Japan.

So the girls drove through a corn field while the cops chased them. Bob took a sudden turn, but they didn't manage to shake off the cop. The cop was gaining on her, but at that random moment, a random ramp appeared and Bob drove off of it, the cop snarled in detest as he watched her get away. "GOOD BYE COP DUDE" yelled Bob. Bob looked around at where they were. "Hey! We're at school" exclaimed Bob. "Yes but we ran over the guy again" pointed out to Bob, and pointing to the dying guy. "I KNOW LETS CALL HIM-"At that moment I appeared into the scene. "I NEED THAT NAME FOR ANOTHER EPSIODE" I disappeared at that second, letting the story continue on. "I hate the narrator" stated Special K. Bob rolled her eyes. "No you don't then you'd hate me"

TIME SKIP OF DOOM... NOT REALLY

The girls where now in class and they were not having a blast. It was like having a cast. Special K looked up at the room around her. "GREAT NOW SHE'S RHYMING" she screamed. Miss Haruna glared at her. "IM NOT RHYMING" Special K seethed. "Not you, Daedric Moon Princess!" screamed Special K "THE FIREWALL, THE FIREWALL" Haruna looked around the room and stepped back. "Who the fuck said that!" she said with a sneer. "I JUST SAID IT WAS DMP, SEE'S EVIL" They did not know that I actually had unplugged my headphones and that was from Reboot. Anyway Haruna was so confused I decided to reroot my attention to something else for the time being. Even if Special K was being a tad to mad, from the blues. Special K snarled with a look of hate on her face. "I HATE THAT NARRATOR" Bob smiled with merrier face and laughed. "Okay come on it's that bad, see's only toying" Actually I was trying to be Annoying. "Well that's not really nice is it?" she said crossing her arms. I wonder if we have any fried rice. Serena waved her hand at me. I wonder when the last time she shaved her legs was. She stopped waving and looked pissed. I don't think I'll ever miss her if she disappears. The teacher began to look scared, so I decided to leave. Not that I cared about her.

Time went on...

It was Lunch time and everyone was having a bunch! Bob looked irked and I decided to jerk her around some more. I decided to say that I'm the one who parked her car in the freeway. She instantly started to bark at me. "YOU BI- HOW COULD YOU I'M YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO RALPH!" her screams made me hungry for ice cream. "THIS IS NO TIME FOR ICE CREAM! I HATE YOU" its fun to bate people. Bob was suddenly completely angry, which made me want to go back to my Shangri-la. So I left them there, but not without a doubt that I would be back. Smack

After school (Author is not present)

Serena looked at everyone else and opened her mouth to speak-"Wait back up when the hell did we start using American names" asked Amy. "We didn't, it's just DMP forgetting yet again" said Special K. At that moment Rainbow appeared smiling at the girls. "Guess what you are all sleeping over at my house" said Rainbow. "But we already sleep over at your house, we live with you" said Bob. Rainbow glanced at Bob angrily. "OF COURSE YOU DO IDIOIT I WAS TALKING TO YOUR COUSIN AND HER SENSHI!" Bob took a step back in awkwardness. Sometime later they were at the house and they all gathered at the large gothic styled table which could fit 24 people comfortably. Rainbow turned to look at Bob with anger. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" she screeched. Bob frowned with confusion. "I don't understand" she replied looking at her hands. "Isn't it obvious your alternate ego is causing problems, she appeared earlier and started rhyming and she destroyed the internet" "I CAN'T PLAY BINGO, I CAN'T PLAY BINGO!" Rainbow began to sob and got down on her knees. Special K hugged Rainbow. "We know what we must do, we must stop... DaedricMoonPrincess, Queen of Dusk and Insanity, AndrAIa and Megabyte pairing lover, he-"Stop advertising DMP" said Rei, who had just interrupted Bob.

At that time I decided to make an appearance. Rainbow started to cry even harder, and I wonder what her carder is? Does she even have one? or is it Clark which reminds me of the sparking firewall? No one-"ITS CLARK" snapped Rainbow. I clapped at her dismay, and a sudden question came to Usagi's mind. "What's your real name then?" she asked, playing right into my game. Rainbow glared, and before she dared, I answered with a glee: Ummi. "Ummi? Is that Japanese?" asked Bob. Sure (It's actually African) Rainbow glared daggers and grumbled. She got up and staggered. "THAT'S IT WERE FINIDNG THAT BITCH" "WITCH" exclaimed Usagi, rhyming along like a poem or a song. Everyone agreed, including Darien who we didn't invite but showed up. So the load created a portal and they were on the way to find me, and the fates were twining. In the McDonalds the mysterious blond was mad as a conned man. "SHE'S MAKING EVERY ONE MISERABLE SO EASY, HOW THE HELL DOES SHE DO IT!" she screamed. I decided to mention to the viewers how she blew a man only minutes earlier. She began to scream and scream. She turned to the Loser Duo with a mean look. "FIND HER BEFORE THE SENSHI DO, SHE MUST DIE!"

In the land of Sprite Rivers and cookie tree's, the senshi were looking for me, but Neptune had to stop to take a pee. As she peed she was creeped about how I bleeped about her peeing. When she was finished, the fleas took to her hair. "WHAT FLEAS" screamed Neptune grabbing her hair. I laughed and the senshi were getting more furious. Things got even more curious when a blond, amethyst eyed girl appeared. My bliss disappeared because I realized it was Mermain123. "What the hell is going on, and why is DMP RHYMING!" she asked looking at everyone. Rei was the first one to speak up. "SHE IS PISSING EVERY ONE OFF BY MAKING THEM MISERBAL AND SHE'S RHYMING, IT SHOULD BE ME DOING THAT!" Everyone went silent at that. "Wow what a b-"HEY NO USE OF THAT WORD" screamed Mermain123. She reminds me of a free bird, like herd of cattle, or like a batt- "Okay that's it she needs to be stopped, not just for the rhyming, but because she drove into my car"

They walked on, Mermain pointed out that I lived in a castle that was located four miles from where they were. They were currently in my forest of sprite and cookies. They continued to walk, all thinking of the things they wanted to do to me, including haunting me. After the forest they came upon the realms of Oblivion. They faced Daedra, Martin Septim, the whore Dot Matrix, and evil yet cute kittens. But the worst was Dot matrix. And all of a sudden Mermain stopped. And then something happened, DMP appeared. And every one was mad, but everyone was wondering why the narration was still going on 

DMP'S P.O.V

I sighed in annoyance. I was only minutes prior playing on my Xbox, thinking of things to do, and missing my laptop, Labbie. But then apparently the Senshi were in trouble. So I appeared before them and now they were mad at me. "YOU" screamed Rainbow. I ignored her. "DO YOU HAVE TO BUG ME I WAS PLAYING MORROWIND" before any one could say anything Mermain spoke up. "You were playing video games? Then who the hell is narrating?" asked Mermain. I was confused, and then I realized that someone had been narrating, and it hadn't been me, but who the hell could it be?

Normal P.O.V

So they continued on and every one tried to guess who I was, but no one was even close... well DMP was. Someone guessed Bowser, Princess Peach, Edward Cullen, Tom the Raccoon, Fatty McCarty, but no one had the answer. Eventually they came to the outside of Random Studios which is where I was hiding. They stepped inside and walked around and eventually after looking they found- me: AndrAIa. DMP was pissed as hell. "I KNEW IT HAD TO BE SOME ONE FROM REBOOT!" I laughed at her, but she just glared. "I knew it was you because you kept calling Dot Matrix a whore" she said crossing her arms. "Well she is the whole fiasco with Bob and Megabyte made her look like one. She chose the "normal Bob" on his looks." Said AndrAIa. Then she realized that I and Mermain were in charge of narration. And we realized that we could have done more but were lazy, but next time it will be even better – were getting more senshi, so from us to you, another hopeful chapter!

Oh and if you're wondering about the loser duo, they got lost, and after ten hours of walking managed to find their way home, but the mysterious blond was still pissed.

_**PrincessesBobandSpeicalK: I hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be dedicated to the next two senshi, the twin geniuses!**_


End file.
